walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Clyde (Video Game)
Clyde is an original character who first appeared in Vince's Story in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Clyde's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was a prison guard. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Day 2" In the apocalypse's early stages, Clyde was keeping order among Vince and his companions on the prison bus heading towards the prison. Clyde appears to be a subordinate of the bus driver, and seems prone to overreacting. Clyde shot and killed a prisoner, Marcus, who was choking another prisoner, Jerry. While Clyde and the rest of the prisoners were in a heated argument, Jerry reanimated and bit Clyde in the throat, killing him within seconds. "Day 184" A reanimated Clyde is seen at Gil's Pitstop, with a screwdriver in his head. Depending on the player's actions, Clyde can be killed by Russell by pushing the screwdriver into his head. "Day 220" A reanimated Clyde is seen attacking Bonnie after she slides down a hill. If he was not killed by Russell, Bonnie will kill him by kicking the screwdriver into his head. Death ;Killed By * Marcus Crabtree (Indirectly Caused, Alive) Marcus strangled Jerry and Jerry reanimated. After the reanimate, Jerry killed Clyde. *Jerry (Infected, Alive) While trying to calm himself and the prisoners down, after killing Marcus, Jerry reanimates and bites Clyde's throat, killing him within seconds into the attack. *Russell (Zombified, Determinant) When arriving to Gil's Pitstop, Russell will notice a reanimated Clyde with a screwdriver in his head. Depending on the player's actions, Russell can put Clyde out of his misery. *Bonnie (Zombified, Determinant) If Russell did not kill the zombified Clyde, Bonnie will awaken to see a zombified Clyde trying to attack her after rolling down the hill. The player then kills him by kicking the screwdriver further into his head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Clyde has killed: *Marcus Crabtree Relationships Bennett Bennett seemed to dislike Clyde, constantly referring to him as boy. Bennett yells at Clyde to get back and break up the scuffle between the two prisoners. After Clyde shot one of them, he questioned him in disbelief on what he had just done. Danny Danny did not think highly of Clyde. When Marcus began choking Jerry, Danny yelled at Clyde to break the two up, completely ignoring the fact that the guard was the authority figure. After Marcus was killed, Danny quickly became angry at Clyde's incompetence and cowardice, continuing to yell at him to call someone about the two deaths. This caused Clyde to become angry and threaten the remaining prisoners in an attempt to regain his position of authority. However, Danny saw that Clyde clearly didn't have the balls to shoot anyone else and stood up to him, forcing Clyde to back down. The two continued to argue until Clyde was suddenly killed by a reanimated Jerry, which elicited nothing beyond shock from Danny or any of the other prisoners. Justin Justin did not think highly of Clyde. When Marcus began choking Jerry, Danny yelled at Clyde to break the two up, although Justin refused to be part of that. After Marcus was killed, Justin quickly became angry at Clyde's incompetence and cowardice, continuing to yell at him to call someone about the two deaths. This caused Clyde to become angry and threaten the remaining prisoners in an attempt to regain his position of authority, Justin attempts to calm him down with little success. The two continued to argue until Clyde was suddenly killed by a reanimated Jerry, which elicited nothing beyond shock from Justin or any of the other prisoners. Vince It is unknown whether the two knew or had any interaction with each other. On the prison bus, it was shown that Vince disliked Clyde for his cowardly behavior when he did nothing to save Jerry from Marcus. Vince was shocked by the prison inmates deaths, and also, when Clyde was killed by an undead Jerry. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"400 Days" **"Vince's Story" **"Russell's Story" (Zombified) **"Bonnie's Story" (Zombified, Determinant) Trivia * In the game files, all files about Clyde were named as Bennett, and all files about Bennett were named as Clyde. This is most likely a mix-up. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:400 Days Characters Category:Video Game Category:Police Category:Prison Bus Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Gil's Pitstop